Out of the Confusion comes Love
by AMCmajorfan
Summary: Adam is excluding Emma from an very important assigment without letting her or any of the Mutant X's knowing. Emma fears that she is losing her power and will be forced to resign from Mutant X.
1. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X although I must admit I wish I owned Emma and Adam.

  
  


Authors note: This is my first Mutant X fan fiction so please keep that in mind while reading this. Your suggestions are always welcomed.

  
  


******

  
  


Chapter One: 

  
  


"Emma I must speak to you." Adam said looking deep into Emma's eyes.

  
  


"Did I do something wrong?" Emma tried to read Adam's mind but saw that he had blocked her off. 

  
  


"No you didn't do anything wrong." Adam said reassuring. He smiled "It's just ... just what do you see yourself doing in the future?"

  
  


"Why working for you and Mutant X." Emma was surprised at the question. She frowned. "Why am I not?" She suddenly felt worried, very worried.

  
  


Before Adam could speak Jessie walked in.

  
  


"Adam we have an slight problem on our hands." Jessie said seriously.

  
  


"Can it wait?" Adam asked not looking from Emma's eyes.

  
  


"No." Jessie said.

  
  


"Emma .... " Adam began.

  
  


"We will talk some more later Adam." Emma said breaking eye contact with him and turning and looked concernedly up at Jessie. "What's the matter Jess?" 

  
  


"Eckhart is at again." Jessie said.

  
  


Adam sighed deeply and put both his hands onto the table and stood up. "As usual. What is my old boss up to now?" He asked walking away from the table and Emma. 

  
  


Emma got up and started to follow Adam and Jessie as they may their way downstairs but inwardly felt that she wasn't welcomed in this project. So she stopped and watched her friends walk away from her. 

  
  


******

  
  


"Is everything set?" Adam asked Brennan and Shalimar as he and Jessie walked into the room.

  
  


"Yes Adam everything is set." She looked beyond Adam but saw only the doorway. "Where's Emma?"

  
  


Brennan looked up at that.

  
  


"Emma isn't going to be included in this project." Adam said.

  
  


"Why not?" Brennan asked darkly. 

  
  


"Because it's not meant to be." Adam said. He clapped his hands. "Now everyone gather around the table and let's set the plan up."

  
  


The other three Mutants followed their boss's directions and sat down and turned to face him. But all three were wondering why Adam was so adamant at not allowing Emma in on this project.

  
  


******

  
  


Emma sat down on the edge of Adam's relaxation pallet and tucked her knees into her chest. She put her chin down and tried to see what the other's were doing in the planning room. But all she came up with was an blank.

  
  


"What's happening to me?" Emma softly moaned. She tried to tune into someone else who wasn't an Mutant but that also came up as an blank. "Perhaps Adam .... No I must solve this myself." 

  
  


She closed her eyes and thought back to when she first meet Adam. How he saved her against Echkart. How he was the most calming inference when she learned that she was more than an human. That she was an Mutant. Tears coarse down her cheeks as her heart felt like breaking.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reaction

"So you know your assignments." Adam looked around the table.

  
  


Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse all nodded.

  
  


"Why isn't Emma involved?" Brennan voiced the question that they all were thinking.

  
  


"She isn't ready for the assignment yet." Adam said with sigh.

  
  


"That's not true and you know it Adam." Shalimar shook her head roughly. "Why are you keeping her out of this."

  
  


"The truth Adam." Jesse said looking at his boss and friend.

  
  


"I told you all you need to know." Adam said quietly looking into each of their eyes. "Now you have to stop Eckhart this time or it's all over for Mutant X." 

  
  


"But Emma should be included." Brennan insisted.

  
  


"No! And that's my final word! Now get on with business." Adam pounded the table as he stood up. He left the room without saying good bye.

  
  


"What's up with Adam?" Jesse asked slightly shocked.

  
  


"I don't know whatever it is it has to do with Emma." Brennan shook his head. He sighed deeply. "Well lets stop Eckhart. Perhaps when this assignment is over Adam will tell us the truth."

  
  


Shalimar looked at the empty doorway with an curious light in her eyes. She felt angry at Adam for mistreating Emma this way. *I'm sure that HE hasn't TOLD her the truth eighter.*

  
  


"Shalimar time to get going. Direct your anger at Eckhart and his agents." Jesse said softly into Shalimar's ear as he watched her eyes turn fiery yellow. 

  
  


Shalimar calmed down and allowed her eyes to turn back normal. "You are right. Let's get." She stood up and led the way out of the door.

  
  


******

  
  


Adam paused in the door way and watched Emma crawl into herself. *What have I done to you Emma? I should have told you the truth. You of all people.* He wanted to go in and reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong. But inwardly he felt powerless to comfort the young woman. *I did this to you Emma. I have to fix it and I will I promise.* He turned away from the doorway and headed into the lab to do some work.

  
  


***********

  
  


Emma hadn't noticed Adam looking in on her. If she had she would have been able to read him at that moment. But she drew herself deep into herself and thought of when she first meet Adam and how he saved her from the agents from Genomex who were trying to kill her. What she thought at the time when she was running away from them. Adam and the Mutant X later explained about her being an Mutant and had the power to read minds that Genomex wanted her to work for them. Genomex would have turned her power into evil but the Mutant X wanted it for the good. 

  
  


*Oh Adam what have done? How did I lose your trust and friendship.* Her heart broke into millions of pieces as it felt the lose of Adam's friendship. She wrapped her knees up to her chin tighter and buried her head into them and wept quietly. She didn't want the others to hear her weeping.

  
  


****

  
  


"I just don't understand why Adam is being so hard on Emma!" Brennan said angrily as the three Mutant X team members made their way to the abandon warehouse to meet Genomex agents in the fight to death.

  
  


"I hate Adam." Jesse said verminously.

  
  


"Jesse you don't mean that." Shalimar said slightly shocked at Jesse's turn. "We just don't understand his reasoning is all." After she calmed down from her anger at Adam she came to realize that Adam had his reasons for keeping Emma out of this. They didn't know it yet but she knew Adam would tell them when he was ready. 

  
  


"Why the hell not!" Jesse asked. "I know he is the boss at Mutant X but how he is treating Emma is wrong. Just plain wrong."

  
  


Brennan nodded. 

  
  


"We can't force Adam to telling us anything." Shalimar said reasonably. "You know that by now Jesse."

  
  


"Yea well there is an first time for everything." Jesse said grumpily. "I say this should be the time."

  
  


Brennan nodded. "Yea." He stopped walking. "I say let's get back to the sanctuary and force Adam to come clean." 

  
  


Shalimar shook her head. "No we have to stop Genomex. And now. You know what an serious threat today is to the whole world."

  
  


Brennan sighed and nodded. "Oh right let's kick some Genomex assess than head back to the Sanctuary and force Adam to telling the truth.

"Hey you Mutant X. Time to die!" Suddenly an male voice called from the other side of the street.

  
  


Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse all whipped around and saw five Genomex agents all lined up in fighting stances.

  
  


"Well this is sooner than I though it would be but hell let's get rid of them." Shalimar said her eyes lighting up fire red.

  
  


Brennan brought his hands arms back as electrically began to shot out of them.

  
  


Jesse turned sideways as an electrically wall covered himself. 

  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Adam

Adam contiuned to work in the lab but his mind wasn't on the work. *Emma. What have I done to you? Why can't I tell you the truth. That I love you. Why have I shut you out of my heart so that you could not read the truth that is written in my heart. Why am I afraid of this love that I have for you?* 

  
  


Adam thought back to the first moment he had seen Emma. The next few paragraphs are taken from the episode guide at: http://www.mutantx.net/episodes/season_01.html . I have yet to see these episodes so I can't from memory write my feelings of the character's thoughts and feelings were. 

  
  


Utterly confused, Emma turns to run. A calm mysterious stranger, Adam blocks her path. Adam takes Emma's hand and tells her she is among friends and that all her questions will soon be answered. The shock of the New

  
  


Back at the club, Brennan learns that Maria is actually a mutant who has been helping Caleb track down his prey to avoid becoming his next meal herself. When she refuses to reveal Caleb's whereabouts, Shalimar convinces Maria to offer her to Caleb. Tragically, by the time Shalimar gets to Caleb's cellar, Emma is dead. Enraged, she takes Caleb out with a fatal blow, before reporting Emma's death to Adam, who is stunned and saddened. Adam, realizing this is precisely the moment when Caleb will rise again and need to feed, tries to warn Shalimar, but she's too distraught over Emma to hear him. Sure enough, Caleb comes to and goes after Shalimar. Brennan arrives in the nick of time and throws an arc of electricity, killing Caleb. Suddenly, a strange glow emanates from Caleb's mouth, as the life force drains from him and is returned to Emma. 

Lazarus Syndrome

  
  


Adam rushes Shalimar to the lab, where he deduces that Henry must have taken control of her subconscious when she fell asleep. Whatever is happening in her mind is affecting her body. Emma wants to use her telempathic powers to connect with Shalimar, but Adam forbids her, fearful that Henry might take over her mind through Shalimar. . As Adam and Emma observe Shalimar, they notice her skin has begun to burn. They frantically wrap her in bandages and assume that she is being tortured for information in her dream. Against Adam's orders, Emma connects with Shalimar and tells her that it's all just a nightmare. Adam asks Emma to use her powers to enter their dreams and convince Henry that Mutant X was not responsible for Brianna's death. Emma gets a glimpse of Brianna, but when Adam leaves the lab momentarily, Henry's voice suddenly emerges through Brennan and he tells Emma that Mutant X will suffer for what they did to his wife. Brennan grabs Emma and puts his hand to her temple, imprinting her. Adam rushes in, but Emma is already unconscious. Nothing to Fear

  
  


Rick also goes into cardiac arrest, his body emitting a whirlwind that sends Emma flying across the room. Rick dies just as Jesse rushes in to rescue Emma, who's unconscious on the floor. When Emma comes to, she realizes that both she and Jesse have now been exposed to Cladosporium. . With Emma and Jesse both beginning to lose control of their mutant powers simultaneously, a panicked Adam sends Shalimar to get them and bring them back to the hospital for observation. Meaning of Death

  
  


Back to my own POV.

  
  


Adam brought his head back up and wiped away the tears that had come to his eyes as he thought over the past few months. *Wonder why I stopped at the point of Emma and Jesse having Cladosorium? They are quite all right after all.* He shook his head in slight wonder. He turned his head toward the doorway expecting to see Emma standing there. But the doorway was empty.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Anger

Emma went into herself trying desperately to read Adam or any of the other Mutant X members. But noting came to her. Not even an sliver of an feeling. She tried to read OUTSIDE of their team to the normal human beings but that to was an bust. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the empty door way. *What the hell happing to me? Have I lost my powers for good or is it temporary?* "ADAM!" She screamed frighten.

  
  


****

  
  


"ADAM!" Emma's frighten scream hit Adam like nothing else has ever hit him. "Emma!" Adam cried and jerked away from the lab table. He ran out of the room down the hallway back to his relaxing pallet. He stopped short on the top of the stairs staring at Emma. 

  
  


"Emma?" He asked softly.

  
  


Emma contiuned to look blankly at him not really seeing him.

  
  


"Emma! Talk to me Emma!" Adam said forcefully. He stepped off the last stepped and stepped in front of her. He placed an hand on her shoulder.

  
  


Emma jerked backwards and looked frighten up at him. "Don't you touch me! Don't you fucking touch me ever again!"

  
  


"Emma it's me Adam." Adam said kneeling down to be eye level with the young woman. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Talk to me." 

  
  


"A-a-adam." Emma looked at Adam and finally saw him. "Oh Adam what have I done to make you not trust me any more."

  
  


"Nothing." Adam said shocked.

  
  


"Than why are my powers gone?" Emma asked with tears steaming down her cheeks. "Why can't I read you, the team or any other "normal" human beings any more than." She asked slightly hysterically.

  
  


"Oh Emma I'm sorry. So sorry. It's all my fault." Adam frowned. "I shouldn't have treated you badly on this assignment that I sent the others on. It was just that I well .... I wanted to protect you." 

  
  


"Protect me how?" Emma demanded. 

  
  


"I didn't want you to get hurt." Adam said softly. 

  
  


"Hurt how?" Emma demanded with anger in her eye. "I'm twenty three years old and can take care of my self Adam. Have most of my life." 

  
  


"It's just much to dangerous for you right now Emma. You are still getting used to your powers that I didn't want to overwhelm you and have you make an mistake that could cost you your life." Adam explained.

  
  


Emma shook her head stubbornly. "FUCK ADAM NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME ANY FUCKING LONGER. I HAVE LOST MY FUCKING SHITTY POWERS. HAPPY NOW!" She screamed. She jumped up and moved past him and ran down the stairs and out of the door towards her room.

  
  


"EMMA!" Adam shouted behind her as he whipped around as he stood up. He ran down the stairs and followed her trying to stop her. "Emma hear me out PLEASE." He huffed as he reached her door just as she was about to slam it shut. He put his right hand onto the door to stop her from closing it. "Emma please let me help you."

  
  


"Fuck you." With that Emma slammed the door on Adam's hands.

  
  


Adam moaned loudly as the door slammed on his fingers which he was able to get out before getting trapped in the door.

  
  


~I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to hurt you.~ Emma slightly cried as she leaned her back against her closed bedroom door. She put her hands to her face and sobbed loud heartbreaking sobs.

  
  


~Oh Emma if I was just truthful and told you that I loved you than you would understand my need to want to protect you and keep you with me always.~ Adam leaned his head against the door and listened to Emma's heart break. His hand didn't hurt as much as he heart did as he listened to the woman that he loved hurt so much. And to know that HE Alone was the cause of her pain.

  
  


******

  
  



	5. Thinking of Love

~ As I think of you even now in my darkness need I want you. But I know that I can never have you. Why? Is it the age thing? Or is it something else? It has to be something else because I know you well and I know that the age wouldn't hang you up much. What else can it be? ~ Emma wrote in her journal later that nite. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were wet with her tears. 

  
  


She looked over at her closed and locked bedroom door and knew that Adam had finally walked away. She looked back down at her journal and contiuned to write her heart out. 

  
  


*******

  
  


After beating the Gernmox's asses the three Mutant X team members decided that they wanted to do some club hopping before heading back home. 

  
  


"Should we tell Adam?" Jesse asked lifting his watch com.

  
  


"Hell no!" Brennan growled still very angry at their boss and friend for the way he was treating Emma.

  
  


"Guess not." Shalimar shook her long blond head. "Sides we are only going to be an hour or two. Nothing to worry about." famous last words

  
  


"Whatever." Jesse was also still very angry at Adam for his treatment of Emma. But he knew that Adam would fill them in with what was bugging him when he was ready. "Want me to drive?"

  
  


"Sure." Shalimar and Brennan followed Jesse to the black Audi. They all climbed in and bucked up as Jesse started the car. "Let's rock and roll."

  
  


"Which club should we hit?" Brennan leaned forward to look at his two best friends who were sitting up front.

  
  


"How about the new one? "The Connection"." Shalimar said.

  
  


"The Connection it is than." With that Jesse turned down the street that they needed to go to arrive at the new club.

  
  


*******

  
  


Adam didn't leave Emma's door at all. He just moved to the other wall so that he could stare at it hoping that he could stare inside and try to reach Emma. As he knew he would he couldn't not. 

*********

  
  


Once at "The Connection" the three Mutant X friends got out of the Audi and strolled into the club. They looked around and liked what they saw.

  
  


"Must say better than MOST clubs I have been in." Brennan nodded his head to the beat of the music. "Hey Shalimar feel like dancing?" He held out his hand for the lady of his heart to take.

  
  


"Sure. Want to Jesse?" Shalimar didn't want Jesse to feel left out.

  
  


"Naw. You two go ahead. I'm going to the bar get an drink and perhaps meet an lady of my own." Jesse moved sideways in an smooth move.

  
  


"Thanks buddy." Brennan grinned at his friend.

  
  


"See you later." Jesse waved and disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


"Ready?" Brennan turned his head to Shalmair. 

  
  


Shalmair reached up and pulled Brennan's head close to hers as her mouth met his in an deep kiss. When they broke apart. "Somehow I don't feel like "just" dancing with you."

  
  


"I know what you mean baby I know what you mean." Breannan felt his heart race as he read correctly what Shalmair wanted from him. "Perhaps when we get back home." 

  
  


"Yes." Shalmair nodded her head. "Let's dance and drink an little first. That is why we came her after all." She led Brennan to the dance floor where the music went from fast to slow.

  
  


Brennan took Shalmair into his arms and began to slowly turn in an circle with her in her arms.

"I love you Shalmair."

  
  


"I love you Brennan." Shalmair purred happily as she placed her head onto her lovers shoulder and closed her eyes.

  
  


Jesse watched his two best friends falling in love on the dance floor. *I wish I would meet my soul mate. Brennan and Shalmair are together and will be getting married soon. Adam and Emma will be together.* He had no doubt in his mind that Adam and Emma were in love with each other and would end up together. It was just taking time was all. First Adam had to confess to Emma his love for and she had to do the same.

  
  


*****

  
  



	6. Jesse finds someone?

"Hello." An soft voice said from behind Jesse.

Jesse turned around and saw an woman his age standing next to him at the bar. "Hello. My name is Jesse." He said holding out his hand.

  
  


"My name is Michaela." Michaela said reaching her hand out to shake his. 

  
  


The moment that Michaela's hand touched his he felt an electrical shock coarse through his body. "Have we meet before?" He asked never taking his eyes off of the woman's face.

  
  


"No. But I feel like I have known you my entire life." Michaela said softly. "Who are you?"

  
  


"I'm an ....." Jesse was about to say Mutant but he knew inside him that Michaela wasn't an Mutant. "I'm just an typical normal guy." He laughed brushing off his stopped sentence.

  
  


"No you aren't. You are different." Michaela said letting go of Jesse's hand.

  
  


"Oh how so?" He said leaning closer to Michaela. He couldn't help but flirt an little hoping against hope that she couldn't guess that he held supernatural powers.

  
  


"You are kind, sweet and an genuine nice guy." Michaela said with an smile.

  
  


"You smile is beautiful. I love your dimples." Jesse suddenly said. 

  
  


Michaela blushed to the roots of her hair. 

  
  


"How about if we go out sometime. Away from this scene. Get to know each other better." Jesse said with hope in his voice.

  
  


"Sure. When?" Michaela asked shyly.

  
  


"Want are you doing to mower?" Jesse asked.

  
  


"Whatever you want." Michaela replied.

  
  


"Good." Jesse nodded. "Where should we meet?"

  
  


"My place. I live alone. I will make us dinner and we can get to know each other there." Michaela told Jesse how to get to her house just as Brennan and Shalimar walked up the bar.

  
  


"Time to hit the road Jesse." Brennan said. 

  
  


"Why we just got here." Jesse said shocked.

  
  


"We have been here for two hours." Shalimar said. She turned and smiled pleasantly at the strange young woman who had so captured Jesse's sense of time.

"Michaela meet my friends; Brennan and Shalimar. Brennan and Shalimar meet Michaela." Jesse said with an smile. 

  
  


The three said their hello. 

  
  


"I best be leaving also. I have to get to work early in the morning." Michaela excused herself and left toward the exist.

  
  


Jesse followed her with his eyes until she couldn't seen any longer.

  
  


"Time to get back home." Brennan tapped Jesse on the back.

  
  


"Yea." Jesse said dreamily.

  
  


*He's an goner. Hope Michaela is worth Jesse's heart.* Shalimar thought as she and Brennan followed Jesse out of the club.


	7. Didn't mean too

The three teammates came back home and felt the silence.

  
  


"Where are Adam and Emma?" Brennan asked softly walking into the hall from the garage.

  
  


Shalimar led the way toward the bedrooms and stopped short.

  
  


"Adam." Jesse said softly. When Adam didn't respond the three Mutants just stared at him shocked.

  
  


Adam never let his eyes leave Emma's closed door. He kept willing his eyes to see through the door to see Emma. He pushed himself from the wall and walked to the door and pounded on it. "EMMA LET ME IN. I NEED TO EXPLAIN LET ME EXPLAIN!" He screamed.

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Emma please don't shut me out. I can explain everything please let me in." Adam said back in his normal tone hoping that this would get Emma to open the door.

  
  


Silence.

  
  


*Please Emma please.* Adam thought hoping that this would get through to Emma. He jumped suddenly when and hand was placed on his shoulder. *Emma!* He thought joyfully not thinking straight. He turned around with an huge smile on his face only to find Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan at his back. His smile fell and saddens washed over his face. 

  
  


"Adam leave Emma alone right now. She'll come around." Brennan said.

  
  


"How long have you been standing here?" Jesse asked.

  
  


"Soon after you three left." Adam replied.

  
  


"Why that was four hours ago." Shalimar said surprised. "Adam go get some rest." With that Shalimar led her friend to his bedroom.

  
  


The two young men followed to make sure that Adam would indeed rest.

  
  


"Why wouldn't she let me in?" Adam asked sadly as he sat down on his bed.

  
  


"Well you have treated her unkind." Brennan said as he pointed down to Adam's shoes.

  
  


"I didn't mean to. " Adam whispered as he took of his shoes. He turned sideways so that he could slid his legs underneath his covers. He leaned back and pulled up the covers. "I didn't mean to." He closed his eyes finally.

  
  


The three young Mutants looked at Adam and sighed and walked from his room.

  
  



	8. Heartbroken

Emma closed her eyes and covered her ears tightly as Adam screamed at her door. She wept quiet tears as she felt her heart breaking with every thought of Adam came rushing at her full speed. She only thought of the past year since meeting Adam and wept for the loss that she felt as she felt herself disconnecting from that. 

  
  


*Oh Adam why did you push me away from you? What have I done to make you hate me so.* She placed all the blame onto her for Adam's sudden distrust in her. She tried to hear outside her own self to Adam. But she came up blank once again. *I lost my powers Adam. I'm not special anymore no wonder why you don't want me anymore.* She opened her eyes and stared at the closed door.

  
  


"Adam..." She whispered before throwing herself across her bed and covering her head with her pillow as she wept for her pain and her loss. *I don't give an damn about my powers I give an damn about Adam and his feelings for me. I lost him. And I don't know what I did?*

  
  


***************

  
  


Adam felt Emma's pain to the core of his heart. *Emma darling I love you. I didn't mean for this to happened.* He allowed his tears to run from his closed eyes down his face. He didn't want to wipe them away or to stop crying. He needed to feel Emma's pain now and his own guilt for causing it. He had to somehow help Emma through this and make her see that he didn't hate her that he loved her.

  
  


****************

  
  



	9. Running Away

*Emma listen to me please.* Adam's soul tried to break into Emma's mind but he felt nothing. Just as he felt for hours after he so ashamedly kicked her out of his mind. *Darling Emma I didn't mean to kick you from me forever. I just wanted to protect you is all. You are still too new with your powers for me to risk your life out in the field with the others. EMMA Please let me know that I'm in you again.* Adam listened in his sleep for Emma's replay.

  
  


Nothing.

  
  


***************

  
  


Emma tossed and turned in her sleep willing her mind to read other people thoughts. *Why can't I anymore. I did I lose my powers for ever. Or is this temporary. I want to ask Adam but he all ready made it clear that he didn't want me in his way any longer.* 

  
  


Emma's eyes flew open. "I'm in Adam's way. That's why he didn't want me to go out in the field with Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse. He thinks I'm an wuss. I'm still in Adam's way even without my powers." She sat up in bed and removed her tangled bed sheets.

  
  


She stepped out of bed and walked to her closet and pulled out her long sweater jacket and slipped it on over her pj's. She went and put on her slippers and walked to her door and opened it slowly. She walked out of her room and walked toward the garage and out of the door. 

  
  


After she shut the door behind her softly she made her way to the side door that led the way outside. Once she stepped outside and softly closed the door she spoke softly to herself. "Now I wouldn't be in Adam or any one else way." With that she made her way down to the beach.

  
  


*****************

  
  


*Emma let me in.* Jesse's thoughts cried out toward the image of Emma. "We can work this out together sweet Emma if only you would trust me." He turned his head in his sleep to the right side and soft tears rolled down his face to his pillow.

  
  


**************

  
  


Emma slowly walked toward the water slipping out of her slippers as she went. She bent and picked each slipper up and carried them in her hands. 

  
  


Once she got to the water she shut her eyes as she felt the ice cold waves hit her bare feet. *I love the water like this. It is soothing to one's soul. I wish I were an mermaid so that I could live under water for ever.* 

  
  


***********************

  
  


*Emma come back to me. I can help you if you allow me to.* Brennan said softly but firmly to the image of Emma in his dream. "Emma this is your friend speaking don't turn your back on me.* He raised his voice as Emma began to turn her back to him.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Emma opened her eyes and sighed. "Best me on my way if I want to be away from here before day break." She turned and began to walk along the water edge towards the town.

  
  


*********************

  
  


*Emma you have to trust me. You always had before. Why don't you now?" Shalimar said softly as she spoke in the image Emma's ear in her dream. *You know you want to. So do so.* She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and tried to turn the younger girl toward her but the image of Emma stubbornly refused to move.

  
  


**************

  
  


Emma placed her slippers back on the dry ground and stepped back into them. *The water was cold but my slippers are nice and warm. Warmth what an wonderful feeling.* She began her long walk toward the city where she thought she could borrow some money from her old boss to get out of town. "I'll pay her back when I earn some money on my own. She knows I will. She trust me still." Emma turned her face back toward the Sanctuary. *Not like Adam.* She turned her face back to the direction that she was going and began to walk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
